


Sunsets and Introductions

by orphan_account



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M, harurin - Freeform, i ship this, just two idiots in love, oh god my bbys, sharkbait - Freeform, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunsets are more beautiful when you have someone to watch them with.</p><p>or,</p><p>that time when two idiots almost kissed on New Year's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets and Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Free! fic! Any criticism is welcomed. ;w;

Rin held a hand to his mouth as he yawned loudly. His tan scarf flapped around in the cool wind as he walked down a pathways with another trailing beside him.

"Ah, man, why'd we have to wake up early, Haru?" The other male beside him looked slightly irked as his eye twitched, having been woken up from his bath. Rin literally just made him wear a blue hoodie and jeans over his swimsuit as the shark ran out the door.

"Rin, you were the one that wanted to celebrate the New Year's," he murmured, "and then you come to my house at five in the morning, and for what?" He yawned loudly. "A stupid sunrise?."

Haru slightly shivered, his hair still wet. It wasn't fair, he thought. Rin wore a green coat with a scarf, and all Haru had was a stupid jacket on.

Rin scowled as he and Haru made it up the stairs. "Sunrises aren't stupid! They're romantic, and I've never seen one before!" Haru glanced over at Rin as he leaned over the railing. 

"If you think it's so romantic, why didn't you bring some girl here instead? Just because I have a girl name doesn't mean I am one. Same for you." Rin merely growled as he looked away. The redhead didn't know when he had dozed off, but he felt his head hit the railing, and when he looked to his right, he could see Haru have an amused look in his eyes that was very subtle as his shoulders shook with silent laughter. Rin grinned as he gently pushed Haru, but was surprised when he was nearly _shoved_ afterward. Haru reached out to grab his hands to catch him before he slammed into the ground, but it was when Haru pulled him close that the raven noticed.......how _pretty_ Rin's hair looked with the sun gleaming over him.

Meanwhile, Rin was looking at how bright Haru's sapphire eyes were. Haru's expression as he stared at Rin was somewhat similar to when the dolphin would stare at any surface of water, be it a pool or a glass of water. But the pair's thoughts were distracted as they looked over the railing to witness the sun rising, a flurry of bright colors, a dash of orange across the sky with pink and yellow in the background. 

Realizing that he was still holding Rin's hands, Haru quickly pulled away, pulling his coat up to hide a growing blush that covered his face. "Oh, uh, Happy New Year's, Rin, I was going to stay up with you and Makoto, but I fell asleep in the bath, but I guess, I was really tired since-" Haru began to ramble on and on as he felt more and more flustered as unnecessary words were spouting out of his mouth. "-I only slept three hours the night before, and, and, wait, if you wanted to see the sunrise with someone, why didn't you bring Gou with you?"

Rin grinned as he leaned his back against the railing as he looked at the sky. "Nah, Gou would make fun of me for waking up to see a sunrise. She says it's a girly trait I have, but I told her off by saying that guys could be romantic too." Haru smirked. "Oh, so romantic guys can watch a romance movie and cry during it?" Rin shut his mouth, so as to not say anything that he would regret later on in life, like mention that he only cried when he read romance _novels_. Nagisa's would never let him forget it.

The two fell in to a comfortable silence, leaning against each other as the sun slowly rose, a quarter way up to the now brightening sky.

"Ne, Haru?" The dolphin glanced over.

"Hm?"

"You ever been in love?" He stared at the pavement.

".....Yes."

Rin's head snapped to this right as he stared at Haru in disbelief. "Shut up! You, Nanase Haruka," the raven let out a "Tch." when he heard his given name, "fell in love with someone?" Haru merely nodded. "Not someone." Rin let out a groan as he knew the upcoming words. "Something. I love water, and it loves me." Rin glared at his longtime friend. "I meant as in love with a _person_! A person, Haru!"

Haru shook his head. "No," he glanced at the beach, the waves crashing against the sand, "I'm not sure what loving a person is supposed to mean. I only know what my grandmother told me." Curious, the shark wondered what she had said. Something wise, no doubt. "The person that waits for me at home will be my friend for life. But the person that stays with me will be a companion for eternity. I suppose I have that someone, but they don't seem that compatible with me.

"Really? You can't be that bad. You're so....you. Boring, dull, only passionate about water. Why wouldn't they be? You're full of passion.....Misguided passion, but passion nonetheless." 

Haru sighed. "What makes you think the problem's mine? I do have faults however. I'm blunt, and most people don't like dealing with the things I say. I eat mackerel everyday, and must have at least an hour long bath to get ready for the day. But, the person I'm with is passionate about everything, including water. They don't mind my obsession with mackerel, as long as I eat a few vegetables with it, " Haru's expression became fond. "and they're always there when I come home." Rin smiled. "Well, I must meet this person! Haru, you better marry them before they leave you!" The raven looked annoyed. "Hmph, they did that once, and then they were stupid enough to waltz back into my life, thinking that I would accept them back into my heart."

"And did you?" He smiled this time, barely noticeable to the redhead, but Rin was surprised at the soft look coming from the usually dull male. "....Yeah, I did." Haru leaned in, "And now here we are, talking about him, even though he's right here in front of me." Rin spluttered. 

"B-but, y-you! I, uh, ......" Rin stared at the ground, growing silent. "I know I have my faults." He started softly. "And you have yours." He pointed a finger in Haru's face. "But this, this is too far! You can't love me! You don't deserve someone like me!"

"Someone like you? Someone like you?! Are you too good enough for me? Is that what this is?!" Haru's eyes burned with an intense fire. "I work up the courage to confess, and, what, you shoot me down?"

Rin scowled. "That's not what I meant! You wait for me after I leave to Australia, the first thing I say to you is about a race, and yet you still want to be with me?! I'm not....good enough for you, Haru." He became enveloped in Haru's arms. "Don't cry, Rin." The redhead hadn't noticed when he had started crying. "I still love you for all you faults. I'd wait for you to do the same." Rin chuckled. "That's a bit too far, Nanase. Why don't we start with the word 'like' instead?" 

"...Alright. Hi, I'm Nanase Haru, I like you and water, wanna go for some mackerel?" The taller male smirked. "I'd rather have some meat, but just this once. Matsuoka Rin. Nice to meet you." The two fell into a comfortable silence. 

".....Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to level this height difference if you want this to work. You're way too girly and romantic to be on top." 

"Huh? Sh-shut up!"

"I should at least be more muscular than you."

"I'm way manlier than you, though."

"I don't cry during Twilight."

"Who told you that?!"

"You did."

". . . . Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if I should write a sequel for this....
> 
> For now (I guess) this is a one shot.
> 
> I guess Haru is OOC since he's in love.....


End file.
